


Rathalos' Super Smash Snack

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Metroid Series, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burping, Digestion, F/M, Gross, Monsters, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So, I decided to dip a toe in the 'monster vore' waters. This is all new to me, so feedback is appreciated!Anyways, Sheik and Zero Suit Samus are in a Smash match, and while they're both down to their last stock, Samus's victory seems certain. A luckily assist trophy turns the tide of the battle though, as Samus is sealed and churned up within the stomach of the King of the Skies, Rathalos!Contains M/F vore, dragon pred, mouthplay, digestion, burping, and burp torture.





	Rathalos' Super Smash Snack

Sheik was in a precarious position. She only had one stock remaining, and while Zero Suit Samus had a single stock as well, her relentless onslaught of attacks had Sheik's health well within kill range. Sheik's greatest asset was her mobility, which, unfortunately, her opponent was able to match. One close-up strike from the de-armored bounty hunter would be enough to finish off the masquerading princess.

Items rained down from the sky almost constantly. Unfortunately, none of them were particularly useful to Sheik. They were either banana peels, which she could only use to keep Zero Suit Samus at bay temporarily, and explosives, which she stayed far away from, for fear of accidentally blowing herself up. There were fake Smash Balls too, which both women were smart enough to identify and ignore.

Samus lashed her electric whip at Sheik, which she managed to block, but at the cost of a good portion of her shield's integrity. Another blow would certainly leave her shield shattered and the Sheikah stunned. Sheik jumped to the platform above her, to give herself a bit of breathing room. All she could do right now was avoid her, and even that would only work for so long. Short of a miracle, Sheik's defeat looked certain.

It was then that a miracle presented itself. An item descended onto the battlefield, as though bestowed by the goddesses themselves. It was a multicolored dome, with a golden base, with a vaguely humanoid silhouette visible through the translucent glass. It was an Assist Trophy, and item that, upon use, would summon one of any number of allies to assist the fighter in battle. If Sheik could just get a hold of it, she could turn the tide back in her favor.

She vaulted over Samus's head, onto the other platform, where the Assist Trophy laid. Sheik took it in her hand, raising it proudly to the sky. The dome shattered, and the fighter within was released.

Sheik's good luck hadn't run out just yet, as the trophy she summoned was one of the fiercest: Rathalos. Rathalos was a dragon, and a particularly enormous one, even by the standards of such infamously huge creatures. Its body took up almost the entire stage. Rathalos's black talons scraped against the ground, its mighty wings flapped, creating miniature wind storms to its left and right, its maw was open, drooling, its teeth like knives, its tongue poised to taste helpless prey. It turned its gaze to Samus. Since Sheik was the one who summoned him, he could not hurt her even if he tried. Samus, on the other hand, would not be spared his wrath.

Samus fired a blast from her Paralyzer at the might beast, but it bounce harmlessly off of its scales. The ground rumbled as he took a few steps forwards, enough to close the distance between himself and the bounty hunter. Samus was now face-to-maw with the monster, able to feel his warm breath against her, stinking of brimstone and the meat of his previous meal.

Samus tried to turn and run, but she had already been pushed to the edge of the stage. She could try to jump over Rathalos, to one of the platforms above, but she could see Sheik was already there, with her throwing daggers poised to strike her if she so much as tried.

With every route of escape blocked, there was simply nothing she could do, as the beast wrapped its tongue around Samus, pulled her into his mouth, and then snapped shut its powerful jaws. Samus could see the light of the outside word shrinking as Rathalos closed his jaw, leaving her trapped in the dank, lightless cavern that was the creature's maw. Samus felt thick globules of saliva dropping onto her skin from above, while her nostrils were assaulted by the humid miasma of the dragon's mouth that tainted every breath she took.

Rathalos was apparently an intelligent monster, as it took great care not to harm Samus as it devoured her. He snapped his jaws shut in such a way that its fangs didn't so much as scrape her, leaving the woman unscathed but completely trapped inside of his mouth. Samus was sickened, as she could feel the monster's thick prehensile tongue caressing her from below. The pink, drool-soaked appendage was nearly as large as Samus herself. It slithered over Samus's body, before wrapping itself around her like a serpent. Rathalos wanted to enjoy her flavor for as long as possible before she was fully ingested.

Samus wasn't one to give up a fight, and she had faced draconic creatures before and come out on top. She reached towards her hip, only to find that her Paralyzer wasn't there. She must've dropped it while being eaten, but as long as she had her fists, she could still fight. Being able to fight wasn't the same as having a fighting chance. Samus pounded her fists against Rathalos's teeth, leaning all of her weight into powerful kicks, but neither were enough to make the bars of her wet prison cell even budge.

Things were getting worse too. Samus could hear a low, rumbling noise coming from deep in Rathalos's gut, that was gradually rising towards her.

The harsh, sultry air of Rathalos's belch blew across Samus's face, blowing her hair back and splattering her face and torso with flecks of drool. The smell was overwhelming-a mixture of sunbaked leather and raw meat, contained within a fog so dense that inhaling it took a tremendous amount of effort, even discounting the unpleasant odor. Rathalos's jaw was closed air-tight, meaning there was nowhere for the gas to escape to, nothing for it to do besides linger in the air, assaulting the bounty hunter's nostrils.

Fortunately, her suffering would be short lived. Unfortunately, this was because it was to be overtaken by an even more severe form of pain. Having had its fun tormenting the woman in its stinking maw, the dragon used its tongue to push Samus towards the back of its mouth, before sending her down into its esophagus with a powerful gulp. Samus traveled down the narrow, wet tube, carried along by the dragon's esophageal muscles which were, unfortunately, much stronger than her own.

Sheik had an idea of what was happening, as she could see the dragon's throat bulging from the outside. When Samus struggled, she could see her outline more clearly-the dragon's flesh encased around her as tightly as her Zero Suit did around her body. After a brief slide down his throat, Samus landed in Rathalos's stomach. It was roomier than his mouth, although that wasn't saying much, the walls of flesh around her were constricting, the limited air foul. It smelled just as bad as his belches, which made sense, as his gut was where those gasses originated from. His eructions were a mere taste-what Samus was now experiencing was the full meal. Every breath meant a whiff of that stale, morbid smelling air, mixed in with the acrid scent of his stomach acids. There was a hint of burning rubber too-which must've been from the aforementioned stomach juices slowly eating away at her clothes, to get to the nutritious flesh underneath.

Sheik was absolutely fascinated by this process. Her eyes followed the bulge in Rathalos's throat for its entire journey, until Samus finally landed in his stomach. Despite how large Rathalos was, Samus was quite the big girl herself, and as a result, she made the dragon's belly bulge out rather significantly. A round protrusion formed, stretching from the dragon's wings to its legs, pale beige due to the color of the scales that covered the dragon's underbelly. Sheik could see a vague outline of Samus's body, and the protrusions she created in the dragon's belly when she punched and kicked. It was all rather morbid, but Sheik couldn't help but take a bit of sadistic delight in seeing her opponent thrashing helplessly in the monster's innards.

All of the activity in Rathalos's stomach summoned another belch from the dragon's throat. Sheik's fun was cut short, as the fetid, leathery scent was propelled across the arena, and right into the poor "girl's" nostrils. The wrappings around Sheik's head helped to stifle the smell somewhat, but she still got a rather steamy blast of humid dragon halitosis, mixed with the scent of burning rubber, which must've come from her enemy's dissolving Zero Suit.

Samus was indeed being melted into sludge within the dragon's powerful gut. His acids were made to eat through his fellow monsters and their stony scales. As powerful as Samus was, her Zero Suit-clad flesh didn't stand a chance. She punched and kicked against the fleshy confines of her gut-prison with all of her might, but the more she fought, the less of her there was to fight with. After a few more seconds, the dragon released its final belch, the most powerful and malodorous yet.

*RROOUuuUuUuUUUUOOuUOOUURrRRRrrPPppPPPP*

The ground trembled from the force of its eruction, and Sheik was once again assaulted by its putrid fumes. There was a muffled explosion noise within the dragon's shrunken, softened stomach, and a brief flash of blue light, indicating that Samus had been defeated, her final Stock taken away.

Sheik was declared the victor, though she knew that the true credit for winning that battle didn't belong to her.


End file.
